


The Heartbeat in the Ash

by RMSAllHandsOnD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnancy, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMSAllHandsOnD/pseuds/RMSAllHandsOnD
Summary: Loki was pregnant with Thor's baby when he threw his life in front of Thanos. He did it not because he wished death, but because he truly believed he could save his king and people. Loki would have been a beautiful Mother Queen. He would have been Thor's for the rest of eternity, and maybe it all wouldn't have been so bad even after the Snap.Thor assumed he had only ash left in his life even after the Reverse. He hadn't been expecting for Banner to lean close and whisper, "Loki is alive. I made sure."





	The Heartbeat in the Ash

“Shame you’re not actually here. I might have just given you a big hug,” Thor, son of Odin, now King of the remaining Asgardian people said as he spun his finger around the crystal stopper for the bottle he had been drinking from. Loki gave him a quick flash of a guilty expression as Thor smirked and picked up the stopper. He tossed it up a for a quick second before he threw it at Loki. Part of him had a suspicion, or perhaps did he dare to hope?

When Loki extended his hand and snatched for the stopper, Thor’s expression split into a smile. A fever crawled up the nape of his neck. Something within the pit of his stomach ignited and began to burn with the once familiar attraction and desire for Loki. The forbidden Loki, his brother, his secret paramour who he had spent so many nights tangled together with. 

And for a moment, Thor could almost pretend that the last decade or so had not happened, that Loki had not betrayed him, that they had not shed so much blood, that Loki had not come to despise him and their family, that they had not fallen out of love. For a moment, Thor could almost pretend that everything was the same. What a perfect world that would have been. He licked his lips as he twisted his fingers between his knuckles. 

Loki was swaying his body, swaggering forward as he too licked his lips in anticipation. His green eyes glimmered with the same looked of nostalgic desire Thor felt. 

The two stood for an awkward moment, neither making a move until Loki pushed his hands to the front of Thor’s chest. Thor watched Loki’s breath catch in his throat. It had been a long time since Thor had seen Loki willingly show his vulnerability. Loki shook his head. 

“Despite all of the running, I always figured that until the end of time Asgard would always be there, that you’d always be there,” Thor said softly.

“Well I’m here now,” Loki replied with a shrug. “Death and loss have all taken a toll on me, and by the God’s you’re all I have left.”

Thor nodded.

“How long has it been?” 

“Some close to 15 years I think," Thor replied with a squint.

“Really? I thought I’d make it a lot longer away from you this time around. Tell me, can I ease your suffering, brother?” 

“Probably not, but I’m not against the notion of your company. I’ve missed you among many other things,” Thor murmured as his hand slipped from Loki’s cheek to his waist.

“Have you?” Loki said rather innocently. 

“Have you not missed anything of mine?” 

Loki gave a rather sinister sneer. “Do indulge me on what you’ve missed.”

Thor glanced up to the ceiling for a moment, thinking carefully. “I missed...” he began slowly. “Your smell.”

“My smell?” Loki questioned with a curious look.

“The smell of your hair and perfume. Roses. You smell of them. And I missed the taste of your lips.”

“Taste?” came Loki's voice again.

“You taste of mint and berries, your favorite, mine too if I'm being honest.”

“I’m not a custard for dessert, Thor,” Loki laughed.

“Aren’t you? Okay, more sensual, then. I missed the shape of your body, how you curve in my hands. I missed the way you move when we bed. I missed the way you like your lips just before you smile. I missed the way your throat moves when you moan.” 

To those observations, Loki gave a breathy laugh and looked down to the ground. “Charmer. It’s your fault for cheating on me.”

“Jane? You cheated on me first,” Thor laughed while their bodies swayed lazily together. “I was stuck on Midgard and missing you.”

“Sentiment will always get you into trouble.”

“You are eternal to me. I’m sorry if she hurt your feelings.”

“She did not,” Loki murmured. This was the first time they had talked about it since Thor’s banishment. It was about time that they came to terms with their quarl and make amends. “Say you’re mine,” Loki demanded him.

“Always,” Thor whispered. “Be my queen?”

Loki laughed. “All this time I’ve been pining to be  _ king _ . You be the queen,” Loki quipped back as he laced his fingers behind Thor’s neck.

“Ah, but I’m not the one with a woman’s sex between my legs. And everyone knows we are adopted now. Marriage won’t be looked down on. I’ll let you make all of the decisions concerning wealth and prosperity if you let me rule the defense and offense for our people.”

“A tempting offer,” Loki mused. “I’m not entirely female, though, so, please come up with another term, and I’ll think about it.”

“Not queen? Not My Queen? Our numbers are now halved. We might have to raise a birthing law. Let me put a prince in your womb then you can be Mother Queen.”

Loki fluttered his eyes. “Don’t use motherhood against me. My children are all gone now,” he lamented faintly. “I miss motherhood.”

“Rebuild with me?”

“Yes,” Loki nodded, whispering that one simple word. “I will gladly,” he all but whimpered as he crashed his lips against Thor’s. He grabbed for Thor’s large hands and pushed them to the front of his trousers to undo the drawstrings and yank them lose. “I’ve missed your touch. I can’t wait any longer, not after you’ve told me you want me pregnant. Now I'm aching for it.”

Wanting to comply, Thor tore into Loki’s pants and pushed his hands into his undergarments, fingers seeking the familiar warmth between his legs. And as he did so, Loki’s fingers sought to undo the fastenings on Thor’s tunic and push his hands between the fabric and skin, eager to pull him free. His breath grew hurried while he tugged on him and led their way to the bed in the captain’s quarters.

Once rid of Thor's tunic, Loki pulled away and tore his own off as he fell onto the bed. He worked easily out of his pants while Thor did the same. Loki was beckoning that he follow as he scooted up the large mattress, legs open and fingers working to spread the flesh of his womanhood to reveal the wet hole of his cunt.

“Inside of me,” Loki panted. “I cannot wait.”

Thor crawled nearer, cock in hand, and watched with delight as Loki began to pleasure himself. “Kneel, My Queen so I can breed you properly,” Thor demanded lowly and Loki nodded his head. He rolled to his knees and pulled on the meat of his rear to show off how ready he was.

“Only for you,” Loki said while Thor mounted him. Loki was far more exquisite in taste than any woman. It was the taste of his passion that always had him coming back no matter how many women he had been through. Perhaps it was because Loki himself was a man and therefore understood a man’s needs. Perhaps it was because he was unique in gender. He was always wet and warm, and able to take in every inch of Thor. No woman could do that as gracefully as Loki.

Loki stretched below his body, moaning softly into the pillows and twisting his fingers into the sheets as Thor rode on his hips, rocking in and out without the need to go slow or easy. He always had to mind himself with women, but with Loki, he never had to worry. Thor moaned. The sensation was almost enough to make the last years of pain melt away. It was as though he and Loki had never stopped being bedmates.

He watched with delight as Loki rocked his hips back against the might of his pushes. His pale arm reached beneath his body so he could stork himself slowly while letting his voice grow louder with the sound of his pleasure. “Yes!” Loki shivered. “How I’ve ached for this! My body has missed you so much. I’ve spent many nights dreaming of this."

Thor bent over him, using a free hand to stroke at his slender throat while he pressed scruffy kisses to the back of his neck. Loki curled towards him. His fingers ceased to pleasure himself and instead tugged on Thor’s hand, dragging it down the length of his body and pressing it against his lower belly. He was moaning with such a deeply rich voice, like chocolate dripping from silk. Thor shuddered as he felt the heat and tingle of magic in Loki’s palm. “There,” Loki cried. “Cum there and I will become pregnant. I promise you."

Thor wasn’t the kind to cum fast and easy, but the heat of Loki’s magic intermixed with the sound of his passion had him rut deep and pause as Loki instructed. He panted, a swell of muscles clasped against him. He was not just within Loki but buried in his womb, a place he had never felt before. He bowed his head and bit into his beloved’s shoulder, daring not to move until Loki allowed him.

It was a satisfaction of which he had never known before.

Thor was collapsed onto the bed after hours of lovemaking. Loki was humming a satisfying tune to himself as he took care of his body. He was rubbing cream onto his skin and preparing for sleep in his usual way. Thor smiled at him. He reached to stroke the distention of his abdomen, proud of himself for filling him. “It is done, then?”

“It is,” Loki sighed with content. “I'll set an example to our people when we arrive in Midgard and teach the ways of this magic to our women. A population count needs to be conducted in the meantime. I'll handle that .”

“And?” Thor urged.

“And what?”

“You’ll marry me?”

“And be  _ king  _ of Asgard?”

“Queen,” Thor laughed.

“Fine," he agreed. "Loki, Mother Queen of Asgard.”

“Happy to hear it. How about the god of fertility maybe? No longer just the god of mischief.”

Loki liked his lips before he smiled. “Heh, I think I like the sound of that one.”

“It suits you,” Thor hummed. “Sleep now and when we wake we will make our announcements.”

“Yes, king of Asgard,” Loki agreed softly as he curled into the bed and in the embrace of Thor’s arms.


End file.
